War of the Lycans
by Kyubbiman
Summary: AU Remus Lupin disappeared from history. Following dreams of a beautiful woman, he travels to a place forgotten by time. Here he will discover the secret world of werewolves. This is the story of his transition to the world's most powerful Alpha, Fenrir.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – A new calling

Remus sighed as he got off the train at platform nine and three-quarters; it had been a long year. James and Lily had finally gotten together and their romance was going strong. Lily had landed a job at an apothecary, and James had gone into the Auror's academy. Sirius had landed a job at Gringotts of all places. Who knew that he was so good with numbers? Peter was off to work for his family business. Though none of the Marauders really knew what that business was. Even Snape was headed off to study under a renowned potion's master. As for himself, he really didn't know what to do at all. So for now it was meet up with his mother and head home.

Remus had just said his goodbyes and was leaving the station when a man in a dark suit called out his name. Remus turned towards the sound of the voice and saw the man in question. The man was wearing a dark blue business suit and was tall and lean. The man himself had piercing blue eyes and balding brown hair. Remus approached the man "Yes can I help you?" he asked in a questioning tone.

The man looked at him for a short while before motioning him forward "My name is Mr. Smith, and I am with the Magical Child Services department. I am afraid I have some bad news young man, so please come with me." And the man turned and walked away.

Remus had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he followed the man anyway. They reached a car and the man loaded Remus's things into the vehicle. He then got into the back seat and motioned for Remus to do the same. "What's going on? Where is my mother?" Remus questioned with a slight edge in his voice.

The man merely signaled for the driver to start the car. After 15 minutes of silence the man turned to Remus with a grim expression on his face "Boy, I'm sorry to say but your father has been murdered by Death Eaters. They found out about your condition and decided to take action against your family. They believed that the idea of a half-blood werewolf attending Hogwarts was socially unacceptable. So they killed your father in your own home. I'm sorry to say that they also got to your mother as well. As of now you are a ward of the British government until your parent's will reading takes place. For now we have booked you a room in Tom's Tavern. You'll be provided with a weekly pension, as well as free room and board. The will reading is in four weeks' time, please be present at Gringott's on the Eighteenth of July at 10:00 A.M. sharp." The man said.

Remus felt his world turn upside down in an instant. He felt tears start to leak from his eyes. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were shaking. Denial instantly coursed through his brain "No" he said in a shaky voice. "You're lying, you have to be. My parents can't be dead, they just can't be. And how do you know that I'm a werewolf? I never told anyone. This can't be true, it can't be." He said in a whisper.

Mr. Smith merely reached out and put a hand on Remus's back "We monitor all the magical children in Britain, and if something happens to a child it is recorded in their file. Werewolf bites, vampire bites, magical transformations, and so on. However no one but us sees that information. Not even the Minister of Magic has the authority to see those records. They are protected even more than the secrets in the Department of Mysteries. As for your parents this is real boy there is nothing you can do but accept this and move on. I can't imagine what you're feeling right now, but you have my condolences. No child should have this happen to them, no matter what species they are." He said in a soft tone.

Mr. Smith looked out the window and shook Remus a little "Come boy we have arrived at our destination. Time to get out." He said.

Remus vaguely recalled getting out of the car with the man and waited for the driver to get his school gear out of the trunk of the vehicle. He vaguely recalled being led into the tavern and up the stairs to his room. The man bid him a farewell and wished him well and then went downstairs for dinner. Tom brought Remus some food and Remus forced it down. He then sat down on the comfortable bed and stared at the wall. Mr. Smith opened the door to the room one last time and Remus turned to stare at him with dead eyes. Mr. Smith closed the door and locked it, he then pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm on the room itself and left. Before he went down the stairs he turned and looked back at the room where Remus resided "I'm sorry my boy, but maybe there is a silver lining to all of this you just have to be strong and find it." And with that he departed into the cold dark night.

Back in the room Remus just continued to stare at the wall. He said nothing and felt nothing; only the man's words repeating over and over in his head. It was his fault his parents were dead, he was the one to blame. That thought just repeated over and over in his head until he fell asleep.

His dreams were filled with memories of his parents; they were happy memories from his childhood, but every time Death Eaters would come. They would hold him down forcing him to watch as his parents battled for their lives, but every time it was the same. They always lost, and when he was staring at their lifeless corpses struggling to get free from the Death Eater's grip; the death eater that killed his family would lower his hood and reveal that it was none other than Remus behind the mask.

The Remus copy would bend down and whisper into Remus's ear "It's your fault that they are dead. It's because you're an abomination and you dared to think of yourself as something more than the animal you are. You think you have friends, but they secretly despise you for what you are. It's your fault; if you had just killed yourself like you thought of doing so many times they would still be alive." Then the copy would throw its head back and laugh cruelly as Remus screamed until his voice was hoarse.

He finally woke up and looked around in a panic; then calmed down as he recalled the events from the night before. He wanted it to be a dream, and wanted to go back to sleep. Then he could wake up from this nightmare, but he knew that this was reality and that his parents were truly dead. Worst of all it was his fault; he had thought himself as a normal kid with a problem but he had been wrong. All those things that evil Remus said in his dreams were his deepest fears. He had always worried deep down that his friends were making fun of him behind his back. He gave his head a good shake; if there was anything he could take comfort in it was the fact that his friends truly were his friends.

That comfort quickly faded as cold reality set in; images of his parents flashed before his eyes. He would never see his parents again. That damn curse had ruined his life again. He couldn't take it anymore; the dam broke and the pain and misery of the situation came bursting forth. He broke down and cried, long and hard. He kept crying until his mind couldn't take it anymore and he fell asleep once again.

As he slept he dreamed again of his parents and the Death Eater with his face. Only this time when his doppelganger leaned down to taunt him Remus didn't feel the helplessness he felt before. This time he felt only anger and hatred for the creature with his face. So he used that anger and fought the iron grip the other Death Eater had on him, but it was in vain. He broke free for only a second before his captor's foot smashed him face first into the mud.

Evil Remus bent down and lifted Remus's face so that they gazed into each other's eyes. Remus saw cruel amusement in his evil clone's eyes "fight all you want you worthless mutt, you'll never save them. I rule this realm now and you are powerless here. So stay down in the mud where you belong." He taunted.

This only enraged Remus further and he used this anger for one last strike. He reached out and slashed the clone across the cheek.

The clone roared in pain and stumbled back. He regained his footing and stared at the blood on his hand. His eyes became angry and cruel as they turned a sickly pale yellow. Evil Remus returned to where Remus was and started to beat him mercilessly. Remus felt each blow; ribs cracked, bones broke, and blood rushed from his body. "How dare you, you worthless dog. I am your master now; this is my realm where I can break you over and over again until you give in to the pain and misery. You're my toy to do with as I please. You are not allowed to defy me!" he screamed.

He beat Remus for a while longer until he grew tired. "Let this be a lesson to you dog, know your place in the world." he sneered and then vanished along with the other Death Eater. Remus crawled over to his parent's bodies pulled his bettered body to a standing position against a tree. He gazed at their lifeless forms and started to cry. He felt a warm hand upon his shoulder and looked over to see that it was a female hand. He turned his head to see the rest of her, but his eyes were swollen almost completely shut and could only make out a vague female shape.

The female stared at him before she took his hand and guided him to the ground. She fussed with his body until his head rested in her lap "Quiet now, it is time for you to sleep and regain your energy." She spoke in a melodious voice. She ran her fingers through Remus's brown hair and gazed at his battered body. "Your pain is great Remus, but I believe you will overcome it. Your demons are strong and your guilt and self-hatred run very deep. Misery cuts deep into your soul. These are things I will help you overcome when the time is right but first you must see that their deaths were not your fault. Then you can truly begin to recover. Tonight you took the first step; you fought back instead of giving into the pain and allow yourself to be consumed by grief. This is only a temporary victory you must continue to struggle for your survival or your own darkness will consume you and all will be lost. For now though sleep and gain the strength you need to face the new day." She spoke warmly as she stroked his hair.

Remus woke up the next day feeling no better than he did the day before. He was still guilt stricken over the news of his parent's deaths. He briefly thought about writing to James, Lily, and Sirius but he didn't want to burden them with his problems. He found that although he felt no better, there were no tears left for him to cry. Sleep had done nothing for him; he still felt weak and tired, but he heard his stomach rumble. Deciding that he felt good enough to eat he forced himself to his feet with a grunt of pain. He remembered the beating Dream Remus had given him and he could feel the phantom pains of where the welts and bruises from the beating formed on his body.

He slowly but surely moved into the bathroom and climbed into the shower and just stood there under the hot water. He eventually reached for the soap and shampoo that was provided and proceeded to wash himself. After he had toweled off and pulled a worn from some Slytherin in his previous year at Hogwarts and pulled out his razor and shaved off the stubble that had accumulated the day before.

He then proceeded to head downstairs and took a seat at one of the booths in the back and waited for the hostess to come over and take his order. To his surprise Tom himself came over and motioned for Remus to follow him. He sat Remus down in one of the bar stools and sat in the one next to him. Remus shied away from Tom's hand as he attempted to place it on Remus's shoulder.

Tom only looked at the boy and wondered what was going through the boy's head at the moment. Tom was informed of Remus's condition and did not turn the boy away. As long as a person paid for their food and room and didn't cause any trouble they were welcome in his tavern. He glanced around the tavern floor and saw that no one was there. It was still early in the morning and he didn't open the tavern for breakfast until nine in the morning. He looked at the boy who shied away from Tom's hand again and he let out a long sigh "Listen boy, I have an idea of what you're going through. I lost my dad to Vampire when I was ten. I had wondered out into the yard during the night and the vampire attacked. My dad intervened and killed the vampire at the cost of his own life. For months I believed it was my fault and I was responsible; it was only through months of recovery that I realized it was the vampire that took his life. It was the Vampire's fault that my father died not mine. Only after I realized that could I truly begin the road to recovery. Take it one day at a time lad. I'll be here if you need to talk." He finished.

Remus only looked at Tom with a blank face. He could feel the weariness starting to kick in again "I just want to be left alone for now. I would also like something to eat." He responded in a dead tone.

Tom just nodded and got the boy some eggs, bacon and a tall glass of milk. He watched Remus down the food like someone was going to take it away from him. Tom picked up the dishes and watched Remus climb the stairs to his room. He hoped the boy would be alright; he knew from experience that Remus was in a dark place right now.

Remus collapsed on his bed again and fell asleep once again. Soon enough he was face to face with Evil Remus once again and the anger was back. He felt stronger this time, more powerful and more defiant. His clone was in his face taunting him with his parent's deaths once again. Remus tried to block him out and focus on his anger; he felt a surge of strength rush through his body and broke free of his captor. Once again he was slammed into the ground and felt himself being pinned to the ground with more force this time, but he fought back and almost knocked the bastard off of him. He was thrown to the ground once again.

Dark Remus slammed his foot into the side of Remus's face and pain blossomed all through his head. He grabbed Remus's hair and yanked forcing Remus's head to shift violently upwards. "I told you before; that I am the master here, everything is your fault Remus it's because of your curse that they're dead. Resisting me is pointless, soon you will be my slave; nothing more than a rabid dog angry at the world. Then I'll force you to kill everyone dear to you." He laughed aloud. "Your continued defiance will soon end and you will drown in your sorrow and pain. Still though I think a little punishment is required here." he bit out.

Remus found himself standing across from his parents with his wand raised. Remus tried to point the wand away from his parents but he couldn't. He heard the pleas for mercy coming from his parent's mouths and he tried to fight the force holding his arm in place. He slowly gained control over his arm and slowly but surely started to point the wand away from his parents. "No, no that won't do; can't have you gaining any kind of self-confidence." Evil Remus said.

Remus felt his hand snap back into place, and then he muttered the killing curse and two jets of green light hit his parents. He screamed as he watched their bodies crumple before him. In his pain and anguish Remus took back control of his body and smashed his right hand into the side of Dark Remus's face. Dark Remus stumbled back and disappeared. Remus once again was alone with the corpses of his parents.

"How could you do such a thing Remus?" a familiar voice questioned. Remus spun around and saw Sirius and James standing behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Remus asked.

Sirius merely glared at him. Then James spoke up "We saw you kill them. I guess you really are nothing more than a murderous werewolf. We have no choice but to put you down." James sneered. Together they raised their wands and let forth red jets of light and hit Remus in the chest sending him flying back into a large rock. Remus stood up but could not bring himself to draw his wand against his friends.

They attacked again and again each attack doing more damage. Remus was on the edge of death when he felt himself start to change. The change came quick fully and painfully; searing pain ran through his body as bones snapped and re aligned themselves. His muscles tore themselves apart and knitted themselves back together. He roared in pain as his limbs and face elongated. Then it was all over, only this time it wasn't the standard primal instinct that he normally felt. No this time he was completely lucid but not in control. He could see what the wolf saw and felt what it felt. He saw his two friends and the wolf treated them as enemies. It knew something was not right and resolved to rectify the situation to protect its other half. The wolf lunged forward and mauled the two boys until they were dead.

Remus turned back to normal and gazed down at his two friend's bodies, two more bodies to add to the pile. This was one of Remus's deepest fears that he would attack and kill his friends. New fresh pain washed over him tearing open the rift that Remus had started to heal. He was once again slammed into the ground and he heard that familiar voice.

"First you kill your parents now your friends, whose next you worthless piece of garbage? Who will you kill next Dumbledore, or perhaps McGonagall? No matter one by one you'll kill them all. I'll see to that and then when it's all done I'll let you put yourself out of your misery." He cackled before Remus threw him off.

"My, my still some fight left in you. Oh well, next time I'll break you a little more. Perhaps you'll kill Lily next time; wouldn't that be fun." He laughed. Then he disappeared.

Remus felt tired again "You have made much progress in a short amount of time Remus. You should be proud; it means that you have taken the first step to recovery. Yet there is still a long path ahead; the more you resist the more he will fight back and the harder he will push. He will try to deceive you with illusions like the one of your friends. Don't let him win; the wolf helped you this once, but he won't do so again. Learn to trust what is real and what is not." The female voice said.

Remus spun around to catch a glimpse of the woman but only saw a flutter of a sheer white gown and a flash of silver hair and silver skin. He found himself on his back again with his head resting on something soft. He gazed into two eyes as bright as the moon and was mesmerized. "Sleep young one. It is time to wake to a new day." She whispered.

With that Remus opened his eyes and shot into a sitting position on the bed. He knew he was in Tom's Tavern, but didn't know what time it was. He stretched his hands and rubbed his chin and stopped and rubbed it again. He shot into the bathroom and gazed into the mirror, shocked to see that he had about five days of beard growth on him. He pulled on some fresh clothes and bolted downstairs. There he found Tom catering to a young wizard. Tom looked up at him and excused himself. He rushed over to Remus and grabbed his hand.

Tom dragged Remus into the kitchen and sat him down "I was worried about you boy. You've closed yourself in that room for six days straight. I ended up bringing food up to you and left it by the door. When I came back the food had been eaten already. What have you been doing in there boy? I was worried about ya." Tom said in a worried voice.

Remus hid his shock very well. He had been asleep for six days, but when Tom brought food to him he had eaten it? That made no sense. He quickly thought up a lie "I was practicing a lot of spells that I needed to work on to pass the time. I wasn't ready to face the world just yet." He said.

Tom didn't look convinced, but he didn't push the issue. "Alright boy whatever you say, I'd recommend a trip through Diagon Alley to get some fresh air and clear your head. How ya feeling by the way?" he asked.

Remus felt better than he had a week ago. He had come to terms with his parents' death but still blamed himself. He still saw the Evil Remus in the back of his mind blaming him for the loss of his parents. "I've accepted that their dead, but they're deaths are still my fault Tom. There's no getting around that." Remus sighed.

"I said it before boy it wasn't your fault. The only ones at fault were those damn Death Eaters. You didn't hold the wand that killed them." Tom replied in a stern but sympathetic tone.

"Maybe Tom, but I still think it's my fault they died just give me some space." Remus said in a tired tone.

Without another word Remus returned to his room. When he got there though he saw something flash as he lit the lamp next to the bed; he bent down and picked up a piece of sheer silver material that most likely came from a dress. Attached to it was a strand of silver hair. Remus thought back to his dream and the flashes of hair and clothing he saw. "It can't be." He whispered. Someone had been in the room with him those six days. They had apparently fed him and taken care of him while he slept. Could the woman from his dreams have been watching over him in this room?

He suddenly felt very uneasy, yet if she had wanted to hurt him she could have done so already. She instead encouraged him to fight the pain and darkness inside of him.

Who was she? And what did she want with him? Remus was still in too much pain from his ordeal to think about it at the moment and pushed the problem to the back of his mind. He then got ready to take a stroll around Diagon Alley to get some fresh air.

That's all folks.

Author's note: Tell me what you think. Next time Remus will still be battling his inner demons and the Lupin's will shall be read. But we do after the will reading. But be careful because some Ministry authorities will be after him for a book that Remus's parents have left him. Scary huh Peace out everyone


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Acceptance and Retreat

**3 weeks later**

Remus awoke once again in his rented room in the Leaky Cauldron. He slowly sat up in his bed, and watched as the sheet fell away from his chest and pooled at his waist. He stretched his hands above his head, and yawned "What a restful sleep last night." He said groggily. He got out of bed and paced across the room on his way into the bathroom.

When he entered the bathroom he showered and shaved; as he was putting his shirt on he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. While at Hogwarts, he was in a constant state of fear and suspicion. He was always careful about what he did; one wrong word or action and his secret could have been discovered. All the worrying and seclusion had caused massive amounts of stress. He had always hidden it very well from his friends. The rings around the eyes and the pale skin were easy to hide with a simple spell. It was the depression and the isolation that were hard to hide; his friends could see when his mask slipped but they never really caught on.

As he gazed into the mirror though; he noticed the dark lines had vanished under his eyes and his skin regained most of its color. What he noticed most of all though was when he looked into the mirror, his eyes gleamed again. For so long he had looked at those eyes staring at him in the mirror and saw dead burnt out orbs, now it was gone. They looked alive again, and he was overjoyed.

He then gasped and took a step backwards; he had seen his eyes go from greenish-hazel to a dull amber color in an instant. He looked in the mirror again and saw that they were back to their original color. He shook his head for a moment "I'm just seeing things" he said to himself.

He then returned to studying his body; he couldn't place it, but something was off. He looked again, the scars were still there and his body was still perfectly muscled (one of the very few perks of being a werewolf was that there were no fat werewolves. All of them were strong and muscular, or in a female's case trim and filled out. Werewolves weren't handsome or beautiful by any means, but they were faster and stronger than what muggles called Olympic level athletes.) The scars were still there. Each one was in its proper place, but it was like for the first time he could look at himself and not hate or fear what he was. He felt comfortable in his skin now "Their deaths weren't my fault. The blame fell on the foolish narrow minded wizards who couldn't see past old fears about werewolves (granted most couldn't, but there were very few who would openly attack a werewolf or their family. Those who did usually ended up disappearing. Wizards knew not to mess with a werewolf's pack or family.). I'll pay them back one day" he finished.

He threw on his shirt and felt something brush against the back of his mind. It felt like another presence in his mind, but it was gone in an instant "What was that?" he said to himself. He then headed downstairs to the tavern for some breakfast.

Mr. Smith sat at a little table at the back of the tavern and sipped his orange juice while he watched Remus descend the stairs. He noticed that Remus's disposition had changed in the last month. The boy carried an aura of strength as he walked. He looked confident for the first time since he had been bitten.

The Child Services section always kept a close eye on werewolf children and Remus was his charge. There was no more darting of eyes around the room looking for any potential danger. Now they were filled with strength and purpose. He looked healthy once again, but more so he looked like he was comfortable in his own skin. He still didn't carry that feral and dangerous glint in his eye or that certain swing to his step. It indicated that even though he had accepted his parent's death wasn't his fault; he still hadn't accepted his wolf yet. Mr. Smith shook his head; the boy would have to do it soon. There were dark forces moving forwards, and soon the war would begin. If a solution couldn't be found; there would be war.

Mr. Smith glanced down at his watch and noted the will reading would start soon. He got up and moved towards Remus "_Yes"_ he thought _"Everything begins today."_

Remus was finishing up his eggs when he felt a presence behind him which was odd, but he turned around to see Mr. Smith staring down at him. He wore a muggle business suit, and had a grey overcoat draped over his arm. Remus smiled again "It's good to see you Mr. Smith. My bags have been miniaturized and are in my pocket." He said in a cheerful tone. Mr. Smith merely smiled in return and tapped his hand to his wrist indicating it was time to go. Remus nodded and hopped off the stool to head upstairs and change into his formal robes.

"Good lad he is." Tom muttered behind the bar.

"Yes and once again thank you for taking him in. I trust he wasn't too much trouble?" Mr. Smith inquired

"The boy did nothing but eat and sleep the first two weeks. I could hear the occasional scream coming from his room at night though, poor lad. I swear though I could hear an enchanting female voice coming from his room the minute after the screaming stopped though." Tom said in a baffled tone.

Mr. Smith's eyes narrowed a fraction "We had someone watching him for when those events happened. She would merely soothe him back to sleep though." He finished

Tom's eyes started to gleam "And why wasn't I informed of this?" he questioned the other wizard.

"Because she doesn't need Apparition to travel; she has other natural talents that allow her to bypass the rules of Apparition. The Ministry does not like people with obscure abilities and tends to make those people disappear. She is very valuable to us because she understands the pain of what were-children must deal with. To avoid possible notice her presence was not made known to you. You also are protected by plausible deniability so that if you were to be interrogated they couldn't charge you." Mr. Smith whispered.

"Fine fine." Tom grumbled "Just make sure he's safe. He's been through hell." Tom said in a concerned tone.

"He must endure a little longer, but soon he will be protected." Mr. Smith replied.

"Ready to go" Remus said as he walked up behind them.

The two men looked at the young lycanthrope. He was dressed in some faded kakis with a white button-down shirt tucked in at the waist. On his shoulders rested a Grey robe that went over his shoulders and down his back and he wore some penny loafers on his feet. His wand was hidden in the wrist holder he had bought the previous day. Mr. Smith motioned for Remus to thank Tom before turning and heading out the door and into the alley.

Remus thanked Tom for the hospitality and promised to come back. Then he hightailed it out of the Leaky Cauldron and into the alleyway where the bricks had separated for the two wizards to pass. The bricks closed behind them as they entered Diagon Alley.

Remus glanced around him and noticed that there were less people in Diagon Alley than usual and turned to ask why.

Mr. Smith beat it to him "There was another attack last night. Two more muggleborn wizards were found dead this morning, with the dark mark looming over their bodies. The people are worried Remus. The world is changing around them and they are afraid." He said in a solemn tone.

Remus nodded at this, but even with the fewer numbers and the scent of uneasiness in the air people still stopped to talk to each other. Teenagers and kids still checked out the broomstick store, and couples still found the time to stop and bask in each other's presence. Voldemort hadn't taken control yet, but the signs were starting to show. The people were safe for now.

He noticed three beautiful women about his age standing across the street from him and Mr. Smith. They were whispering to one another and sneaking glances at him. "Great they're probably making fun of me." Remus muttered under his breath.

"I would think not." Mr. Smith said as he came to a complete stop.

"Yeah right, I bet they're saying how ugly I am." Remus said in a dejected tone.

M. Smith merely sighed; it seemed the boy's opinion of himself was lower than he first estimated. Perhaps a small boost of self-confidence was in order. "Remus I want you to focus on what they're saying. Don't face them but just concentrate on their voices. Werewolves have enhanced senses remember. It seems you don't use them enough. Go on we still have a little time to spare.

Remus was about to protest, but he saw a glint appear in the man's eye "Fine but you'll just end up making my day worse." He said. He blocked out his other senses and tilted his head slightly to pick up their conversation. It was hard to focus for a split second but then they're voices came in loud and clear. HE braced himself for negative comments.

"Wow that brown haired guy is hot." Red head said to her friend.

"Yeah he's kind of lanky, but look at his eyes they're so pretty." Blonde giggled.

"I bet his body is nothing but hard delicious muscle. He's a good size too. You're right his eyes seem so alien. It's sending shivers down my spine." Raven haired one said huskily.

"Hey he's looking this way. God what a great smile." Blonde whispered

All the girls developed blushes on their faces before they smiled back at Remus and waved.

Remus was still trying to process the fact that three beautiful witches way out of his league were drooling over him. That kind of thing only happened to Sirius. He broke out of his stupor and smiled at them. He was even further thrown off by the fact that they smiled back. He didn't know what came over him but his smile curved into a grin and he nodded in their direction before turning and following Mr. Smith down the road towards Gringotts. Out of shear curiosity he tuned in to their conversation again as he walked away and grinned for some reason at what he heard.

"Woah he nodded at us. Did you see that smirk?" blonde asked.

"Yeah or those eyes of his, I swear I saw them flash gold." Red head said.

"He looked so primal. I just wanted to jump him on the spot." Raven haired said.

He cut off the enhanced hearing and found himself confused yet strangely satisfied.

"I take it you like what you heard Remus?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Yeah it's just a little shocking. I mean Sirius is the one that gets most of the girls. They usually ignore me." He said.

"I know about your friends Remus. You were always pushing yourself into the background and isolating yourself whenever girls talked to you. You never allowed yourself to relax around others, and people sensed that. James and Sirius knew how to talk to the girls who approached them because they had confidence in themselves. You lacked that but I see that's starting to change. Don't hate what you are Remus. I tell this to orphans all the time; werewolf, half-breed, wizard, witch; it doesn't matter your species or race everyone has advantages. I tell those kids to use them and not be afraid of them. You loath being a werewolf Remus and see it as a curse; yet werewolves as dangerous as you can be have many gifts as well." Mr. Smith lectured.

"I can't think of any." Remus said dejectedly

Mr. Smith stopped and turned around "How can you not see your gifts Remus. Think about it; your magic is more potent because werewolves are ancient magical creatures that have ties to the earth. You have enhanced senses as well as enhanced strength, speed, agility, and stamina. Listen to your footsteps; you never make a sound even though this is a cobblestone road. Boy you must learn to use the gifts being a werewolf comes with. There are other things werewolves can do, old things that all but a very few have completely forgotten about." He finished mysteriously.

"Like what, control our transformations?" Remus said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Mr. Smith merely smiled before he turned and walked into Gringotts.

Remus was shocked. Was something like that really possible? The implications it could have would be phenomenal. He hurried into Gringotts and caught up with Mr. Smith. They both walked up to one of the goblins and waited.

The goblin noticed Remus standing there and looked down at him "State your business" the goblin said in a slightly menacing tone.

Remus stood his ground "I'm here for the reading of the Lupin will." Remus responded

The goblin looked at the two wizards and pulled out a small dagger and a piece of parchment "Hold out your finger boy." The goblin commanded.

Remus did as he was told and raised his hand up to the goblin, the goblin made a quick movement with the dagger and slashed Remus's finger. He then stopped a second and watched closely as the wound closed and the bleeding stopped. The goblin then looked at Remus "Interesting" he muttered to himself as he let the blood drip over the parchment.

The blood splattered onto the parchment and Remus watched as it sat there. It then began to break apart as the droplets ran over the paper and letters appeared in their wake "Yes you are the right one, Remus J. Lupin, primary benefactor of the Lupin family will. Now who is your guest?" the goblin inquired as he looked up at Mr. Smith.

"I am Gregory Smith, Mr. Lupin's temporary guardian assigned to him by the Ministry of Magic's Child Services Department." He finished. Unknown to Remus the goblin caught Mr. Smith's eye and watched as his eyes flashed amber for a split second. He then casually shifted his head in the direction of the door.

The goblin saw three wizards coming through the door and right towards them. He nodded to Mr. Smith and pointed them towards the proper room where the hearing would take place.

Remus was rushed through the door and into the conference room, and Mr. Smith came right after him. He heard the locks click on the door and was pushed down into one of the comfortable seats "What was that for?" Remus grunted unhappily.

He looked around and noticed the room was empty save for himself and Mr. Smith; the only other things in the room consisted of an ornate box with a letter on top of it. He felt like something was wrong "Where's my uncle and aunt?" Remus demanded.

Mr. Smith sat down and sighed "Wait for a moment and your questions will be answered Remus. We have very little time before they come for the book."

"What are you talking about? What book?" Remus asked in a slightly panicked tone. Mr. Smith seemed a little unsettled and it made Remus feel uneasy for some reason.

The door opened and a goblin walked in and took a seat in front of the box "Please gather around me gentlemen." The goblin said.

Remus and Gregory did as asked "Now the Will reading can begin." The goblin said. He reached for the envelope atop the box and opened it.

He pulled out a piece of parchment and unfolded it and started reading

_We Charles and Madeline Lupin being of sound mind and body create this will_

_To our son Remus J. Lupin shall go our most guarded treasure._

_We entrust this book to our son in the hopes that he will use it properly_

_We also leave to him two letters which are to be opened upon the reading of this will_

_Finally we leave our son with a royal passport in the hopes that he will use it to find a place to be happy in the world._

_Be safe son, and let the wind and stars always guide your path. We love you_

The goblin finished the letter and reached into his robe and pulled out a key "Here boy this is yours. The lock can only be opened by you. Your parents made sure of that." The goblin said and handed Remus the key.

Remus took it and dried his tears. He then positioned himself in front of the box and put the key in the lock and turned it. He heard the mechanism click open and then he lifted the box open. The inside of the box was lined with red silk and nestled into the silk was a book. It wasn't anything special; it was thick and bound in faded brown leather. On the cover was the picture of a mountain ledge; behind the ledge was a brilliant full moon. Remus slowly ran his hand across the cover of the book and was about to touch the moon that had him enthralled.

Then Remus heard shouting and leapt back as the door was blown open. Three ministry officials stepped in the door and pointed their wands at the occupants of the room "Do not move. By the authority of the British Ministry of Magic; books that the Ministry deems dangerous and dark must be destroyed. The book entitled The Grimoire of the Moon falls under such ruling and must be destroyed immediately. Surrender your wands and hand over the book." The first official commanded.

A second one stepped up "Remus J. Lupin, for being caught with the forbidden book, a kill on sight order has been issued. Do not resist." The second finished.

Remus looked to Mr. Smith who was slowly drawing his wand; he saw Remus and nodded for him to do the same.

The third man trained his wand on the Goblin _"Avada Kedavra" _he whispered, and Remus watched in horror as the jet of green light hit the goblin square in the head. The body hit the floor a second later and Remus and Gregory leaped into action.

Mr. Smith to the surprise of Remus hit the man who killed the goblin with the same curse, and his corpse crumpled to the ground. Remus fired a blasting hex at the other two but they jumped out of the way just in time. For some unknown reason Remus leaped for the box and slammed the lid closed, and hefted the damn thing under his arm and crouched down under the table.

The table exploded in front of him and he saw the first official staring at him with a dark glint in his eye "Give me the book you pathetic animal. That book must be destroyed; your kind has no business learning of things that should remain buried in the past. You animals are too dangerous to be handed such power, you always were. We took your kind's power because you were a threat to the world, and you have no right to try and reclaim it!" he yelled at Remus who was backpedaling as quickly as possible.

Remus ran into a wall and collapsed; the box fell from his grasp and landed in front of him. Remus looked up into the eyes of his pursuer as his wand glowed with green light. Remus looked over at Gregory Smith who had gotten into a scuffle with the other man as they fought each other. Gregory looked at him and started to move towards them only to be tackled by a new man.

Remus felt the blood pounding in his ears and the hammering of his heart in his chest. The world slowed down and he saw his life flash before his eyes. He saw the fear in the eyes of the people in his village. He remembered the names he was called; monster, atrocity, beast, animal, demon etc.. He saw his Hogwarts letter and remembered the excitement he felt at being able to go to Hogwarts. He saw the encouragement his friends had given him when he was down. He saw their acceptance of him after they found out his secret and remembered the lengths they went to help him. He saw the other wolves that lived on the streets. He saw their scarred bodies and how no one even cared enough to give them some money or food. He remembered the blatant hatred on the faces of the people who worked at Werewolf Services. He then saw his parent's death and all that he had gone through to overcome the idea that it was his fault that they were dead. He saw the box that lay in front of him and remembered what the will had said about the book. He recalled what the man who was about to kill him had said a few moments earlier something about the book giving power to his kind (werewolves) and how it had been taken away.

Something in Remus snapped and he suddenly felt another presence in his mind. It was primal and new, yet it felt like it had been there all his life waiting to be unleashed. He gave in to the power and felt himself grow stronger. The man watched Remus's eyes flash glowing amber and then Remus attacked.

With this newfound strength Remus blasted into his assailant so fast the man dropped his wand and flew back and hit the fourth man. Together they crashed into the other wall and went still.

Remus grabbed the box and lugged it under his right arm and struggled for the door. Gregory was right there with him; he slipped something into Remus's free hand. Remus saw that it was a small book bound in blue leather "This is a royal passport Remus. You parents spent a lot of money it get it for you. This passport acts as a portkey and allows you to travel anywhere in the world. It is keyed to only work for you and no one else. No government can take it away from you even if you are a werewolf. If you show this in another country they cannot deny you entry. It was created by the Queen of England herself and imbued with the magic of the British Crown. We can use it when we get outside. Grab the book and say the destination and it will take you there. We will be going to Yosemite National Park, Pack 14. Say that as soon as we get out of here." Gregory said to Remus.

As they ran into the central lobby, a large circular room where people waited to do business with the goblins, they made it to the middle of the room until they found themselves surrounded by Aurors. Remus noted that some of them wore the pin that indicated they were part of the werewolf capture unit. People scrambled to the edges of the room and watched to see what would happen.

Remus caught sight of Sirius Black standing next to James and Lily talking to them in a corner when they noticed the commotion. They saw him and were instantly at the front of the crowd with wands ready to be drawn. They sent him a confused and worried look but he could only lower his head and shake it slowly. He didn't want them to get hurt.

An auror wearing a green and red robe stepped forward "Surrender the grimoire and put your wands on the ground. Remus J. Lupin, Werewolf, (everyone took a step backwards at the title and Remus saw the hateful glares and the sight of wands being drawn throughout the crowd.) You have been found in the possession of a forbidden text and are sentenced to life in Azkaban as well as your associate Mr. Smith of the Ministry Child Services Division. Turn over the book so that it can be destroyed. If you do not comply use of the Killing Curse has been authorized to subdue you." He finished.

Remus watched the blood drain from his friend's faces at that remark. He got angry _"What's the big deal, it's just a book nothing more." _he screamed in his mind. Remus decided then and there that he had put up with enough shit. In fact he decided that his entire race had put up with enough discrimination and persecution from ignorant fools who view them as abominations.

He didn't move or make a single noise. All he did was raise his head locked gazes with the head Auror. His eyes blazed amber and the Auror took a step back. Remus looked at his friends; Lily had a look on her face that was a mixture of awe and fear, James eyes had widened marginally, and Sirius was Sirius he just grinned and nudged James and Lily. That snapped them out of their stupor and look at him. Remus nodded at them and they nodded back.

Remus saw a small smirk appear on James's face as well as Sirius's, and he saw Lily's face morph into one of concern. All three of them knew he could hear them so they each spoke their piece

"Whatever's happening Remus, please be careful." Lily said in a concerned tone.

"Don't know what the hell you got yourself into Moony, but have fun with it." James said smirking all the while.

"Well Mooney, I have to say whatever you did must have been pretty fun to attract this much attention. Have fun and give'em all a spectacular show." Sirius laughed.

"And remember Remus; where ever you go always remember the Marauder's mission "to create chaos where ever we go and then slip away at the end of the show." His friends recited as one.

That was the green light to begin. Remus smashed his consciousness into the other one and all hell broke loose.

Remus threw his head backwards and let out a long howl. The noise was amplified by the structure of the room as it reverberated off the walls. The wind whipped up and carried the howl higher. Remus started to speak in a voice not his own

"_I call the ancestors of the sky_

_I beckon them to join my hunt_

_I invite them to run with my pack_

_I ask them to protect my kin_

_Heed my call Arnou, White Hunter, ruler of the north wind"_

He screamed in an ancient voice.

The wind gathered around Remus and Gregory and began to take shape. The wind finally settled and all that remained were the people in the room and five wolves with pure white pelts standing in a circle around Remus and Gregory. Each one had solid golden eyes and stood ready for battle. The largest one walked up to Remus and sat on its hind legs "_You summoned me young wolf and I answered your call. What do you require of the white pack?"_ it said in a booming voice.

Remus just stared at the creature in front of him. A wolf had just talked to him like it was the most common thing in the world. He shook the shock off of him "My friend and I need to escape here and those men are preventing us from leaving. They want to destroy the book in this box." Remus said as he nodded to the box under his arm.

"_I know this book well. It was taken from us long ago and all copies were thought destroyed. We shall help you young wolf."_Arnou said to him.

He howled "_Attack them, but do not kill them. We must hold them off until the book bearer escapes."_Arnou commanded.

With that the entire pack leapt into action and attacked the Wizards in the circle. The entire room dissolved into general chaos. There were people running all over the place screaming about demons and talking wolves. People were diving for cover and fleeing out the door which caused even more chaos. Remus ran through the mob of people ducking spells and jinxes, jumping over downed wizards and bypassing screaming witches. Remus briefly caught sight of his friends battling the aurors; James and Sirius were laughing all the while and Lily was rolling her eyes while fighting off opponents. The situation would have been funny if he weren't running for his life.

Remus made it outside ahead of Gregory and he grabbed the passport out of his pocket and shouted "Yosemite National Park, Pack 14." Just as Gregory reached Remus and stuck his hand out to grab on; he was hit in the back by a green jet of light and his body crumpled to the ground lifeless.

"NOOOO!" Remus wailed. Arnou heard his cry and looked to see that one of his charges had been killed; he saw red.

The lead Auror laughed "Serves the werewolf lover right. Now for the boy and the book." He said and started to advance on Remus until he was sliced in half at the waste by a blade of wind. The last thing he heard before death overcame him was Arnou's voice "_You shall burn for slaying one of my pack."_ And then he faded into oblivion.

Arnou looked back at where Remus had been a moment before. The spot was now empty. Remus and the book were safe. With his first task done he howled into the sky and he and his pack mates dissolved into the wind leaving nothing behind.

However later that night, Lily, Sirius, and James would feel a comfortable protective wind blow across their backs. They were not alone.

On the other side of Britain Severus Snape felt a mighty wind knock him off his feet as he headed to the cottage provided by the man he studied under.

Arnou watched this soul that Remus had unknowingly asked him to watch over. He saw within the young man called Severus a powerful warrior with a sharp mind and a cunning wit. Arnou smiled; this man was more wolf than most werewolves. He also saw though a great pain and loneliness within the boy. They were Kindred souls, lone warriors that had no equal. He saw the darkness the man was on the verge of accepting and had to act. This soul was too powerful and too valuable to fall to darkness. He lifted his head up and howled towards the source of the West Wind.

A moment later a female wolf appeared in front of him. She had a pelt of grey and eyes that shined silver in the moonlight "_What do you want hunter?" _the female asked in a board tone.

"_I believe I have found a suitable challenge for you Kachina." _Arnou replied.

Kachina snorted "_There is no man or wolf that will not fall under the sway of my dance."_

"_Listen to the request of an old wolf young one."_Arnou replied

Kachina rolled her eyes_ "Very well elder show me this man of yours."_ She said.

"_That one there with the black hair and the dark eyes."_ Arnou said as he pointed his snout at Snape.

"_He would fall to my charms in an instant Arnou."_ Kachina replied

"_Look closer child. Look at his soul."_ He instructed her.

So Kachina did just that and Arnou watched her ears droop slightly before perking back up _"You've got a bet old time. He seems like a challenge. What are the stakes?" _she asked.

"_No stakes this time young one. Consider it a challenge and he is the competitor and the prize."_Arnou said.

"_Very well grandfather I'll do it."_Kachina said and with a swirl of wind she was gone.

Arnou smiled, he knew she was off to tweak her form so she could look enticing to the young man so she could catch his eye. He could save the boy from darkness and get his granddaughter mated off without doing much work.

**Yosemite National Park, Pack 14 compound**

Charlie and Maya were holding combat training for the teenage younglings in the practice yard when a wind whipped itself up out of nowhere and sent the werewolves both teacher and student to the ground.

Charlie pulled out his wand and advanced towards the wind vortex. It suddenly ceased and in its place a young man with brown hair wearing what appeared to be semiformal robes lying in a heap on the ground. His wand was nowhere in sight and under his right arm he clutched an ornately carved box.

"What is it?" Maya, his mate, asked as she came closer.

"It seems to be a young werewolf by the looks of it darling. He's clutching some sort of box under his right arm. He's unconscious and no threat for now." Charlie said as he stood over Remus and scratched his beard.

"How did he get here though? Wizards aren't supposed to know about this place. Wait." Maya said and she got closer to Remus and started to sniff him "He's a British wolf, bitten not born." She said in a sad tone.

Charlie understood; it was the British werewolves that had it the worse. They couldn't even get jobs over there and everyone hated them. They didn't even know that structured pack societies existed outside of Britain. The British Ministry went to great lengths to demonize and control werewolves.

One of the younglings jogged over to him and handed him a small blue book that looked like a passport. He flipped it open and read it _"Property of Remus James Lupin."_

Charlie did a double take at the name then the face and back again. He moved towards Remus and slowly removed the box from under his arm.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked in a worried tone.

"I have to be sure." Charlie said to himself ignoring Maya's question. He popped the lid of the box and looked inside and all the blood drained from his face. "Maya come here and look at this now!" he shouted at his mate.

Maya angrily stomped over to her husband and was about to bust his ass for talking to a more dominant female. She stopped though when she saw what he was staring at "The Grimoire of the Moon but how?" she gasped

Charlie looked at his wife "This is Madeline's kid Remus." He explained in a calm tone.

Maya had already told two of the younglings to explain to the alpha pair, Rodger and Anna, that there was going to be company.

Charlie shoved the passport into his pocket and threw Remus over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Maya had picked up the box and carefully locked it. She slid the key into her pocket and ordered the rest of the younglings to keep their eyes open for any danger.

Both Charlie and Maya knew that things were about to change on a global scale and they had to protect the book and Remus. After all he was the only one left that could read the thing. The werewolf language was lost to the ages and Remus was the last descendant of the family that cast the translation spell that prevented the humans from learning their secrets. Remus was werewolf kind's only hope to regain what was stolen from them so long ago.

AN: Well there you have it chapter two. Next time we find out more about Remus's dream woman and how he overcame his guilty thoughts. Also a look at Kachina's failed attempts to bed Severus Snape.

Good night everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Answers to Unspoken Questions

Remus awoke instantly; he had been having dreams of that beautiful woman again. She was always calling to him, and he always went to her. He was drawn to her in ways he couldn't describe. The mere sight of her caused an intense sexual reaction from him. She always appeared to him as a duality she would start out as a beautiful woman in a white dress that parted at the chest giving him a view of her ample cleavage. Her hair was always messy like she had been in the forest for days on end, and her eyes were a piercing blue that penetrated the depth of his soul. She would beckon him with a finger and she would walk into the woods after her unable to stop himself.

When he found her again she was still the black haired woman but she was different somehow. She looked more regal more powerful when in the forest she would always be wearing something different; sometimes it would be the garb of a Native American woman and other times she would wear a very short shear dress. She was always different but always the same. She would beckon him once again but he would back away as he saw the wolves that surrounded her. They frightened him; he hated wolves and in turn he hated himself for what he was. That was when his doppelganger would show up again and attack the dream woman.

She would always flee and escape but not without some sort of major injury.

Dark Remus would then turn to him and laugh "_This is fun. She tries again and again to save you. To tell you to accept who you are but in the end you always fail. You hate yourself and I'm here to make sure you always do. Remember when you become a mindless monster. All you know how to do is kill. Give in Remus and I can take over and fulfill what your purpose."_ The doppelganger would say to him. Then he would vanish and Remus would wake up.

He had been in Yosemite for several days now and he was astonished that there were other werewolves that lived in packs and had stable communities. It was like a dream come true to him. They explained that in the Americas werewolf packs were a common thing. They lived away from wizarding society so that no one could find them. Wizards in America didn't like werewolves but they didn't discriminate against them. Werewolves could go to Wizarding Schools and learn magic as long as they arranged time every month where they could travel home for their monthly transformations.

Remus thought back to when he had been introduced to Charlie and Maya the two he now lived with. _Flashback_

_It was Remus's first day on pack grounds. He had just woken up from a two day sleep. He panicked and scrambled out of bed. His first thought was to escape but as he reached the door he was grabbed by the shoulder and spun around. Remus came face to face with a large man with brown hair and copper eyes._

"_Where ya going pup? You'll just get lost out there. Now calm down pup and I'll explain everything. By the way the name's Charlie. I'm the trainer for pack 14 here in Yosemite."_

_Remus was confused; the man was using terms like pup and pack what was going on "Where am I? Why are you using weird terms like pack and calling me pup?" Remus questioned._

"_Well that's simple." came a new voice. Remus turned around and watched a beautiful woman with red hair and green eyes walk into the room and sit down in the Chair next to Charlie. She pecked the man on the cheek and continued "I'm Maya by the way. I'm also the trainer for our pack and Charlie's mate. As for the odd words this is a werewolf pack silly. Those phrases just fit us more." She finished with a smile._

_Remus couldn't help it "WHAT DO YOU MEAN PACK! THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC FORBIDS THE CREATION OF WEREWOLF PACKS!" he shouted at them._

_Maya only cast a disapproving glance in his direction "Mind your tone pup, I'm more dominant than you and I can pull rank even if you aren't part of the pack." She warned._

_Remus of course had no idea what that meant but still felt guilty for shouting at them "I'm sorry it's just any werewolf packs found by the Werewolf Capture Unit are to be put to death immediately. You are taking a dangerous risk if what you're saying is true." He said in a low voice._

_Charlie looked at his mate and she nodded. Charlie got up and knelt down in front of Remus "Listen pup we forgive you and we understand your reaction, but your Ministry of Magic has no authority here. We are in the United States of America, not Britain. Here werewolves are treated pretty much equally as other wizards. Those are the laws of our country and everyone even the American Ministry has to follow them." He finished_

_Remus stared at him with confusion in his eyes "I'm in America, but how the last thing I remember is a flash of white and then darkness. Wait what happened to Mr. Smith? Where is he?" Remus questioned as his eyes became frantic._

_Charlie laid a hand on Remus's knee to calm him down "I'm sorry pup but Gregory died during your episode at Gringotts." He said sadly._

_Remus's world did a one eighty. He liked Mr. Smith even if he only knew the man for a short time. He had died protecting Remus "It's my fault he's dead isn't it. He was protecting me and the book and he died while trying to save me." He said. He lowered his head and grabbed the sides of it with his hand and started rocking his head back and forth repeating over and over again "It's my fault, my fault." He chanted like a Mantra._

_Charlie got up and smacked Remus across the face hard. Remus was knocked out of the chair and on to the floor. He was then grabbed and hoisted up and found himself up against the wall with Charlie right in his face. His copper eyes were blazing "Don't give me that shit pup. Greg told us what happened to your parents and how you blamed yourself for their deaths. Well let me tell you something pup. It wasn't no Death Eaters that killed your parents it was those Ministry folks. Your parents had the book you received during the Will reading and they wanted it. You weren't responsible for your parent's deaths and you weren't the cause of Greg's death either so get over yourself pup." He shouted._

_Remus was shocked by this news. His parents had been killed by the Ministry over a book and now that he thought about it; Mr. Smith seemed prepared to fight which meant that he was probably prepared to die protecting him. He looked up at Charlie and gave him a small smile "Thank you I needed that." He said. Charlie reached out his hand and grabbed Remus and hoisted him to a standing position._

"_Why was that book so important anyway?" Remus quickly questioned the two._

_Maya responded this time "Let us discuss that later Remus. For now the book is being looked over by the Alpha pair Rodger and Anna along with the elders of the pack. The book is safe and in good hands. It will be returned to you soon. For now let us take a tour of the village." She said cheerfully._

_They got up and exited the cabin they lived in. Remus noted that there were several cabins like the ones he had just exited scattered around a large clearing. The houses themselves didn't look too big. He noted that the cabin he just came out of had about five rooms; two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living area or den and a kitchen. He assumed that the other cabins were similar in size._

_A question popped into his mind as they were walking towards what looked to be a shopping area "How many people are in your pack and for that matter why haven't any British werewolves ever heard of this place? It seems like such a nice place and you said werewolves weren't treated like second class citizens. SO why aren't there any British werewolves here?" he asked._

_Maya and Charlie stopped and turned to him; Maya spoke first "To answer your first question there are about 200 werewolves in Pack 14 or as we like to call it The Forest -Runner pack. As for your second question I'll let Charlie explain." She said and gestured to Charlie._

_Remus shifted his focus to Charlie who had a grim line set in his jaw "You sure don't beat around the bush with your questions pup. To put it simply the British Ministry suppresses that information so that werewolves in Britain don't ever find out about it. It's a way to control you. The British wizards hate werewolves with a passion you can't fathom. They do everything in their power to keep werewolves under control and living in the worst conditions possible. That's pure racial discrimination on their part. They do everything in their power to make a werewolf's life miserable. They set up all sorts of regulations for werewolves to follow. There are other countries that treat werewolves as slave labor, but they are few and far between. Britain is by far one of the worst countries for magical creatures to live in." he finished._

_Maya spoke up this time as she patted Remus's back "Listen pup we know about your situation and how you view yourself as a monster and a danger to others. Here though people understand what you're going through and can help you see your wolf as a gift not a curse. We will help you cope with what you are, and hopefully you will eventually come to accept your wolf. The wolf may be a beast but it can also be a powerful ally in battle." She said in a soft tone._

_Remus nodded and let his lips curve into a small smile "Thank you, I'll try my best to learn well." He said in a gracious tone._

_Maya merely smiled down at him "You don't need to thank us. We're all werewolves and we look out for our own. You aren't pack yet, but it doesn't matter. A pack will never turn away another wolf in need. Now come on let's go meet some of the pack; I think you'll like them." She smiled._

_They took him to where several younglings his age liked to hang out and they welcomed him. There was no prejudice or malice in their eyes as they introduced themselves to him. Remus found several of the girls attractive and they returned the feeling. His male peers sized him up with calculating eyes, and he found himself doing the same to them. The tension broke and they welcomed him like he was an old friend. He felt comfortable for the first time in a long time. There was no need to guard his actions for fear of someone discovering his secret. Here he could unwind and relax. He didn't even notice that Charlie or Maya had left._

_He spent the entire day with his peers; they exchanged stories about their pasts to show Remus he was not the only one who had lived a difficult life. The males coaxed him into wrestling with them and Remus found it immensely satisfying. It was all a huge game to them and he found that it was probably the most fun he had ever had. They explained to him that wolves in nature liked to play with their pack mates; this was a form of it. Another game they taught him was how to use his senses to track the other younglings. He found that it came easily to him. He could smell his peer's scents easily and could navigate around the forest with ease. He wasn't the best at it, and got found quite often. However he found a few of them from time to time. They assured him that he would get better with practice._

_They were all called to dinner by Charlie and Maya, and Remus found himself dining with about 100 other werewolves. There was meat of all kinds along with fresh fruit and vegetables available. He enjoyed a good meal and was welcomed with the same kindness that his peers, Charlie and Maya showed him. He hated to admit it, but he felt more at home with these strangers than he had even when he lived in his own home with his family. They understood him and accepted him; it felt good._

End flashback

Remus trudged towards the training ground where he was to meet Maya and his peers for combat and tracking practice. It was a daily thing for them; he sighed and wished they wouldn't meet at six in the morning. The past several days he had been learning how to contact that powerful presence in his mind. It turned out that the presence he had felt back at the Gringotts battle was his wolf surfacing for the first time. It was a living entity that could think and make decisions; it was weird having to adjust to having another presence in his mind. It wasn't feral like he first thought it would be; no it was simply driven by instinct and sometimes he had to push it down. For the most part though he found that it was relatively easy to deal with, and his self-hatred was slowly fading away. He was okay with that.

He entered the glen where the rest of the class was gathering. Remus was told that he would be practicing apart from the other students. He wasn't told exactly who would be teaching him or what he would be learning though so he was a bit worried.

"Hey Remus, lovely morning don't ya think?" Rodney, a male that was about five foot five with messy blond hair and dull grey eyes, called out to him in a cheerful tone.

Remus merely raised his right hand and gave Rodney the middle finger.

Rodney's friend Angela, a lovely brunette with sparkling green eyes and the toned body of an athlete, roared with laughter "Guess he ain't a morning person." She barked and then laughed some more.

His other peers were laughing as well; Remus had never been a morning person, and always hated the first class period at Hogwarts. He knew though it was all in good fun though. It was merely how they were. Werewolves in packs he found were very playful and very hands on. He found himself being hugged and kissed by his female peers. Wolves needed contact and he found he welcomed it.

"What a lazy butt you are Remus. Are you even sure you're a wolf?" Kyle questioned as he fell into pace with Remus.

Remus looked over at Kyle; Kyle was a red head that towered over Remus. The guy was 6 foot 7 inches. It made Remus question how big his werewolf form was. Remus shuddered at the idea. He had amber eyes like Remus but they leaned more towards brown. His body was largely built and Remus had no doubt that the guy could pick up a tree with ease.

Remus punched Kyle in the arm hard enough for Kyle to let out a minor grunt of pain "Says the man who would sleep all day if he could. You call me lazy. I think you're the one that's pretending to be a wolf. You're a cat in disguise aren't you?" Remus questioned in a playful tone. He then took off running towards the center of the glen with Kyle on his tale.

Everyone was laughing hard. It was a well-known fact that Kyle hated being compared to werecats.

"Enough, enough." Maya called out and Kyle jumped off of Remus. She then spoke up again "We can discuss Kyle's cat ancestors later. Gather round pups it's time to start training." She said to the group of about 12 teenagers. Kyle could be heard grumbling under his breath as he got lined up.

Remus was about to get in line as well when a voice stopped him "Remus Lupin today you will be my student. Please come this way." The female voice commanded.

Remus turned around and saw a black woman about 5 feet 6 inches walking towards him. Her eyes were a stormy grey and there were streaks of grey in her shoulder length hair. This was one of the three pack elders. Pack elders were not in charge of the pack but they served as advisors to the alpha pair and handled issues that the alpha pair wasn't ready to handle or didn't have time to address. This elder was called Shandra, she was one of the most powerful warriors in the pack when it came to combat skills. She was not a woman to cross.

Shandra walked towards the youngling and eyed him. He returned her gaze and never looked away. She saw the makings of a powerful alpha in him and also a troublemaker in the future. She observed that Remus Lupin stood about four inches taller than her with his recently cut brown hair and amber eyes that almost glowed in the early morning light. Yes he would make a powerful alpha someday, but first he would have to learn to control his potential. She felt the powerful wolf spirits he had called up a few days earlier. He had called one of the primary ancestors of the wind and he couldn't even remember how he did it. Then there was also the matter of the spirits themselves; she had seen the wolf spirit that had taken a liking to Remus and the creature was no weak little thing. It was strong and ancient, older even than the ancestors. The pup made life interesting to say the least. It would be a long road ahead.

She stopped in front of him and looked up straight into his eyes. His gaze never faltered, they would have to work on that "Come pup I have much to teach you and little time to do it. Move along now." She said to him and turned to walk towards her favorite spot to get away from the pack.

Remus quickly caught up with her as he ignored the stares of his new friends "What are you going to be teaching me exactly?" Remus questioned.

Shandra merely walked on in silence for another 10 minutes or so before glancing over her shoulder "I am going to teach you how to control your transformation. You must be able to stay rational while in wolf form as well as be able to call on it at any time you desire. This is taught to all werewolves here in the pack when they reach age ten. It can only be obtained through a specific method of training. This is one of the secret talents of were-people; all shifters from werewolves to were-bears must learn control. Were wizards to find out that we could control when we shift our kind would be hunted and massacred to the point of extinction. There was a time when this was not merely a looming threat but an actual nightmare. Our people were labeled as dark creatures and hunted because of it. Others hunted us for sport and for fun. It wasn't just wizards mind you it was muggles as well. They were dark times for our race and they mustn't return. Now as soon as we reach that pond up ahead your training shall begin." She said.

Remus gawked at the prospect of controlling his transformations. He also feared the training he was going to have to endure.

**With Snape**

Severus Snape trudged towards his master's house on the outskirts of Ashington, a small village about 160 miles northeast of Manchester, in the pouring rain. It was autumn and his potions mentor was Philius Peachwood. Master Peachwood demanded perfection from Snape; he was a stern man with high expectations for Snape due to his gift for potions. Snape respected the man for he was a one of the greatest potion masters in the world; it didn't mean Snape liked him that much. Yet the man gave very useful advice on devising new potions and taught Snape about alternative uses for many common potion ingredients that Snape would have never thought of on his own. Master Peachwood was impressed with Snape's drive and ambition to become the greatest potions master in the world, and gave praise where it was do. The man was a good master overall and valued Snape's abilities so he could tolerate the man's high demands.

"Accursed rain, it rains here every day and the fog is dreadful. Why did my master have to live here of all places, how can anyone put up with this kind of weather all year round?" Severus grumbled to himself as he approached the street where his mentor's large house was located. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings as he grumbled further about having to be at Peachwood's residence at 6 A.M. every morning "Granted I get two days off a week." He revised. He felt himself collide with something soft and lose his balance. He fell backwards onto the cobblestone road and had the air pushed out of him as a heavy warm object landed on top of him.

He shook his head and looked up to see what he offending object was only to come face to face with the face of an angel. Her eyes were emerald green and glowed in the morning light; her blonde hair framed her face in a beautiful light. Her high cheek bones and heart shaped face med her even more beautiful. They just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Snape scowled "Get off of me woman." He harshly demanded.

The woman only smiled and slowly got up and offered her hand to help Snape up. Snape frowned and slapped her hand away before getting up on his own. He hated being helped; it made him feel and look weak.

"I'm sorry I must have not been paying attention to where I was going. Are you alright?" she asked in a soft voice.

Snape brushed the dirt off his black cloak and scowled at her "Watch where you are going woman, or are you too caught up in a daydream to pay attention to your surroundings?" Snape said in an offending tone.

Kachina frowned this human was strong willed and not afraid to say exactly what he thought about others; she liked him already "Your calling the kettle black grease head. I saw you a moment before we collided you were grumbling to yourself and your eyes looked distant. You were off in your own little world as well." She accused.

Snape was slightly surprised by the woman's blunt manner but didn't let it show.

Kachina extended her hand forwards "Perhaps we have gotten off to a rotten start. My name is Kachina Miller and I'm new here. What's yours?" she asked.

Snape scowled again but considered the woman standing in front of him; she wore muggle jeans that showed her slim legs and fit her like a second skin. She wore a dark blue rain coat that hid her upper body from view. Snape could see the curve of her breasts from the slight bulge of her raincoat and imagined she had a slim waist given the size of the raincoat. She was very beautiful and had lightly tanned skin.

He found himself reacting to her but he quickly crushed that response, Lily was the only woman he would ever love even if she hated him and had married Potter. He had loved her since he was ten years old; he couldn't let go for his love for her and he never would. There was no other.

For now though he had been perhaps a little harsh in his reaction to the situation "Very well, I apologize for reacting so harshly. The weather never changes and I am tired." He explained in that deep voice of his. Kachina felt her desire spike and a shiver ran down her spine.

She was shocked that her body reacted like that. That deep voice of his was sexy. She looked at those piercing black eyes; he looked at her with such intensity she shivered again. Yes this would be a challenge indeed.

"I'm Severus Snape." He said curtly as he shook her hand "It was a pleasure to meet you but I must be going." He said in a formal manner.

"The same to you, but could I perhaps see you again? We're both new here and I am quite lonely; the people here are slow to warm up to outsiders. I could use a friend if you're interested." She said as he started to walk away.

Snape stopped and considered her words; he had no time to indulge a woman he had just met in such a foolish venture. All his time was consumed with his apprenticeship; he had no time for friends. Suddenly a barrage of images assaulted his thoughts. They were memories from his time at Hogwarts; Lily had been his only friend. There was Lucius Malfloy and his followers, but he knew that they were only friendly with him because he was highly gifted when it came to potions and his knowledge and repertoire of spells and curses was vast. He never truly had any friends after Lily turned on him.

The feeling of loneliness and isolation added with the constant torture at the hands of the Marauders left him deeply depressed. Plus the fact that the professors did nothing to help his situation made it even worse. The slits on his wrists and the burns on his body were proof of how he coped with that depression. He longed for companionship, but felt he could trust no one; that was his father's doing. Perhaps it was time for a small change; Snape was very private and did not like to be bothered. The woman seemed nice enough though. She had a sharp tongue and spoke her mind he found those qualities to be enduring. He decided he would lower his walls a little this one time; she was attractive and seemed smart and those were always bonuses.

With his mind made up he turned to reply "Very well; your logic makes sense. I will meet you in the park on the east side of the square tomorrow at 10:00 in the morning. However do not expect me to be kind and courteous. If you fail to meet my expectations do not expect me to indulge you again. Goodbye." He replied sternly.

She smiled and a warm breeze started to blow across the street "Thank you, I hope we get along." She said back and started to walk away. She then stopped and turned around "By the way you're cute. Your gaze is so intense it makes a woman want to melt." She added in a husky voice. She then resumed her pace and vanished into the mist.

Snape just stood there as he watched her disappear down the road; he was in shock no woman had ever given him a single compliment regarding his features. He knew his nose was large and hook shaped. Others found it unattractive. Yet this woman had blatantly proclaimed that his stare turned her on "The woman is obviously suffering from some sort of mental disorder, or she was toying with me." He muttered to himself as he spun around and with a swift hand movement he swept his heavy cloak behind him and walked off towards his mentor's house.

As he walked though, a small smile graced his lips "Regardless of the intent Ms. Miller the compliment was appreciated. Perhaps there is more to you than I first thought." He said to the empty road.

Kachina looked down at Severus in her wolf form. She was composed entirely of wind but she took the form of a wolf head with a wind stream behind her and smiled "The compliment Snape was exactly what it seemed to be, and I am glad it was received well. See you tomorrow." She whispered.

"A mortal has you falling in love with him. I thought it was usually the other way around." Arnou replied.

She looked over at her grandfather and scowled "I am merely interested for now. He turns me on and I fund that fascinating for now. He is indeed a strong individual, but for now he is merely interesting. You know we are wolves and like a good challenge. It does not mean I am in love with him; he has a long way to go before I would even consider him a potential mate. For now it is just a game; don't forget what happened to my mother. She fell in love with a human and he abandoned her after finding out what she was and that she was pregnant with me. He scarred her for life and I don't want that to happen. He must prove that he can handle and accept me for what I am. Only if that happens will I consider loving him." She replied in a cold and serious tone.

Arnou merely smiled "Good answer Kachina, but also don't forget that you cannot string this one along. He has suffered too much betrayal in his life to forgive such actions and he may kill you. He knows spells that can harm us. For now this is a game, but you will find with time it will become more than that. I know from personal experience." He advised in a warning tone.

Kachina sighed, she knew her grandfather was right "I understand elder one. I will be cautious with my approach and not toy with him. After all he has the potential to be a great man."

Her grandfather's face took on a morose look, and his ears drooped. He looked his age and Kachina saw the pain in his eyes "You must save him Kachina, Remus has the power and knowledge to perform the counter spell if we can find one. However if one does not exist, this young man has the; cunning, the wit, and the intricate knowledge of spell creation to come up with one. To have him give in to his inner darkness could mean the destruction of all magical creatures. He could devise a new binding spell that could seal beings like us or even the wolf spirits themselves forever. I can see into his mind and he has the knowledge and creativity to do so. He must not fall; you cannot fail. Please save him Kachina." Arnou explained in a pleading and fearful voice.

Kachina saw it too; she saw the knowledge Severus Snape had when it came to spell creation and his potential to create such spells like the one her grandfather spoke of "I will try my hardest to save him, but if I fail Arnou be warned I will kill him." She said in a cold tone.

"I know young one I know. I sincerely hope it does not come to that though" Arnou replied in a cryptic voice.

They turned away from such thoughts and watched Snape disappear inside his master's house. Arnou willed himself to become wind once again and Kachina felt his presence fade from the area. She resumed her human form and returned to the small house she had bought with muggle money.

Muggles charged far too much for simple places of residence, but she paid with what humans called a check. The muggle's reaction was funny though when she did so, but she didn't have to worry the wolf ancestors took human form and started businesses over the years. They did it for fun and when they were bored. The profits from the businesses would go into accounts at various banks around the world. The net worth was half a billion last time she checked. 150,000 dollars didn't even dent their accounts. That was what the accounts were supposed to be used for though.

She took a shower and changed her clothes; by the time she was done the rain had stopped and the fog had cleared, thanks to her of course. There was never any sun though and that disappointed her greatly, but she decided against tampering with the horse spirits that controlled the clouds. She had gotten permission to make slight alterations to the weather when she wanted though. Mostly blow away fog, stop the rain every so often and warm or cool the air.

She looked at her watch seeing it was about 10:00 in the morning and exited her house. She needed to buy food for her house (Yes folks even ancestor spirits need to eat while in human form) and shop for clothes that would catch Severus's attention. Thank god they had credit cards. She also subscribed to several clothing magazines. Plus they had a few local stores that carried some comfortable looking clothing.

She smiled the game was on, and for all of Severus's walls and willpower he would be blown away.

_That's all for now folks_

**Author's Note:** Hey folks sorry for the long chapters; I know everything seems a little confusing right now but let me explain a little. First I love Remus; the idea for a structured werewolf pack was inspired by a book called Passion Play. A great paranormal romance novel that outlines how a wolf pack would function if said wolves happened to be shape shifters. Also I love Snape and I can't stand the idea of not including him in the story. He deserves a strong and sexy woman who can understand and help him. As for his role he is a secondary primary character. You'll see him in every chapter. Some chapters might be devoted solely to him, and in others he might just be in it for a few paragraphs.

Preview: Next time we will cover the training of Remus as he struggles to control his wolf state as well as describe the origins and purpose of the mysterious book the Ministry tried to destroy. For Snape we will see some of his brilliance in action as well as an interesting first experience with Kachina.

Bye folks remember, read and critique. No flames but constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey folks I'm back for now. Here's the next chapter of War of the Lycans.

Enjoy

Chapter 4 – Trials of the Pack

Shandra approached the pond and gazed upon it and looked back at the young werewolf. The training he was going to endure might end up breaking him, but Remus had to learn to control his power or all would be lost. The dark ones were gathering once again and would bring about the enslavement of all magical creatures should they succeed in their quest.

"Front and center pup." Shandra barked at Remus and he instantly responded to her orders "_He knows when it's time to get things done. That's good, it will make things a lot easier." _She thought to herself.

"What are we going to do ma'am." Remus questioned.

Shandra gave him a thoughtful stare "First things first pup, how much do you know about wolves or more specifically their pack structure?" she asked.

Remus furled his eyebrows "What has that got to do with anything? I thought I was here to learn how to transform into a werewolf at will." He responded in a confused tone.

Shandra scowled and got in his face "That's a stupid question pup, a very stupid question. Pack structure has everything to do with what I'm going g teach you. We aren't just people that transform into wolf like creatures boy. The wolf lives inside of us. It's part of us. Our societies or at least the communities like this one function like a wolf pack. There are the alpha pair and the beta pair. There is the tracker and the warriors, there is the healer and the enforcer, and the list goes on straight down to the omega pair that helps regulate the emotional stability of the pack. Do you understand?" She barked.

Remus shook his head "I'm sorry but I don't understand. I've always hated what I was. To me this is no blessing it's a curse that I've had to endure my entire life. Werewolves in Britain don't associate with each other we keep to ourselves and try to go unnoticed. Besides there are laws against large groups of werewolves settling in a single place. If one does end up forming and the Ministry finds out about it, they send in special Aurors that have orders to kill everyone in the settlement even children and pregnant mothers. So no I don't understand and I don't really want to either." He finished as he gave her a hard unflinching glare.

Shandra took a moment to let Remus's explanation sink in and then she sighed, "I was not aware of such laws child." She said calmly.

Remus narrowed his eyes "The Ministry doesn't like the populace knowing about it. The other European countries allow werewolves to gather in small packs as long as it's out of the way of the magical community and the muggle settlements. Even the general population of British wizards believes that there are werewolf packs scattered throughout Britain. If the Ministry made such a law, public knowledge there would be an outcry in the Wizarding world. Most wizards hate werewolves and see them as dark creatures but they still tolerate them to an extent as long as they don't cause trouble and to learn that the British Ministry kills any and all werewolves for merely doing what comes naturally to us would be horrified and disgusted with such actions. So they keep the law a secret and carry out extermination missions covertly." Remus finished in a cold tone.

"I apologize for my outburst then, but you must understand we live with a pack mentality, every wolf is either submissive or dominant, and among dominants there are different levels of dominance. Those levels of dominance determine positions within the pack. If a wolf becomes as dominant as the Alpha then problems start to occur because there is a split in power within the pack. Packs are very tightly knit, but we shall put that issue aside for now. Over the next several weeks I will be you're sole instructor because there is much for you to learn starting with how to communicate and make peace with your wolf." She finished explaining.

"Now has anything started to happen to you in the past few weeks?" Chandra asked as she sat down on a log.

Remus thought for a moment "Dreams." He breathed out "I dream about a beautiful woman she calls to me but every time I get close to her she's attacked by something dark." He said in a worried tone.

Chandra nodded "There is more to those dreams than you know, but that is for later tell me about this attacker." She said.

Remus hesitated "I don't really want to. You'll think it's stupid." He said hesitantly.

Shndra narrowed her eyes, the pup was stupid to believe such a thing. "I will be the judge of that, but first I will teach you the rule that is ingrained into every wolf that is part of a pack now come and sit." She said as she motioned for him to sit next to her on the log.

Remus sat down next to her and Chandra put an arm around him and pulled him close "The rule child is that' Pack is family, Pack is one.'"

"I don't understand" Remus said in a low voice.

Chandra pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear "It means pup that the pack is your family and will support you when times are tough. We will help you when you are in pain. We will share your sorrows and help you through them. It also means we will share your happiness and joy and celebrate alongside you. We are family and in a pack no one is alone because we won't allow it." She finished

"Now tell me of this dark creature." Chandra said in a soft and soothing tone. "I will listen and I will help you for you are pack now and pack is family."

Remus felt a sense of peace come over him, something like he had never felt before. It was as if a piece of his soul had fallen into place and repaired a hole he had never known was there to begin with. "Wow" he breathed "Is this what it feels like all the time?" he asked.

Shandra smiled "Yes child it's a wonderful feeling isn't it. The feeling that you've finally come home and are among your own people. I revel in it every day for there is no other feeling like it save for the mating bond, but that is something you must find on your own. Now I repeat tell me of this darkness in you." She gently commanded.

Remus nodded "It looks like a dark version of me. His eyes glow dangerously and all he wants to do is kill me. He says he waits for the day I lose my mind so that it can take control and kill everything. It attacks the woman and hurts her every time and I barely beat him when he appears. He gets stronger every time I fight him and it gets harder and harder to beat him. He also goes on about how I'm nothing more than a mutt. I don't know what he means by this though. I don't even know who he is. I'm afraid that soon I won't be powerful enough to overcome him." Remus finished as his entire body shook.

Shandra mentally cursed "_The agony and misery over the deaths of his parents must have awoken the beast within him." _She thought to herself. Shandra knew of the situation and the reason for the deaths of the pup's parents. She also knew he blamed himself for their deaths.

"Be calm pup that is your inner wolf that you fight. It is a part of you and has always been." She said in a soft voice as she pulled him in to another hug.

Remus pulled out of her grip and she saw the horrified confusion in his eyes "That thing can't be part of me. It mocks me and wants to kill me. Why would it behave like that?" he asked.

"The pain of losing your parents awoke the beast within you. When it awoke, it became part of your very soul. It saw all your memories and thoughts; it felt all of your emotions. Remus." She explained.

"You told me you hated what you are and that you want nothing to do with wolves, and that you saw Lycanthropy as a curse instead of a blessing. Your wolf is very powerful Remus, and very dominant. Dominant wolves have a massive amount of pride. Your wolf saw that you hated what you were and that you wanted nothing to do with your heritage. It took extreme offense to that and saw that you blamed yourself for your parent's deaths. You hate it and in turn hate yourself. It sees you as unworthy of its power and respect and thus you need to be removed. That is why it hates you so. It will not stop until you learn to accept what you are and embrace it. Only then can you live in harmony with your wolf." She explained.

"I don't think that's possible at this point Shandra, I have to deal with this problem on my own otherwise people might get hurt." Remus said in a defeated tone.

Shandra stood up and raised her hand into the air and brought it down, the loud smacking sound echoed throughout the glen. Remus looked up at her as he put his hand to where she had smacked him. His confusion quickly turned to anger as his eyes turned a light amber color "Bloody Hell, what was that for?" he shouted at her.

Shandra's face contorted into rage as her eyes changed as well "That was for being stupid. If you continue to think as you do, now then you will lose to the beast inside of you. If you do this alone you will end up hurting people. You're wolf is powerful and can access the ancestral magic of the wolf. If it takes control it would tear the world asunder and very little could stop it. You would doom everyone around you!" She shouted at him.

"Then what do I do almighty warrior?" he screamed back.

Suddenly without warning Shandra shoved Remus off of her and stood up. Remus watched as she stood very still and then he heard a cracking sound and realized it was coming from the female in front of him. He watched in horror as Shandra shifted right before his eyes.

Shandra felt the wolf merge with her mind as the change began she felt the bones pop and relocate themselves and her muscles rearrange themselves. There was no pain, there wasn't supposed to be any. Those who were slave to the full moon felt pain because they couldn't control the shift. She felt her senses increase. Her vision became sharper and the world around her burst into smells and sounds that she was previously blind to. She reveled in the power of the wolf.

Remus watched as her bones and muscles rearranged themselves. She grew at least 2 feet in height as her feet and hands elongated and grew sharp claws. Then black fur started to cover her body until there wasn't a single piece of skin visible on her body. She had torn out of her clothes and watched him. The change finished with her head as her ears elongated until they extended from the sides of her head and stretched up and over the top of her head. Her black-grey hair shortened into a short style that defied gravity. Fur sprouted along the sides of her neck and then the change was over. She stared at him with eyes of blazing amber.

Remus stared at her; she looked nothing like any of the female werewolf forms he had seen in books. She looked almost human and the strange thing was that he found her to be very attractive despite the fact that she looked like something out of a nightmare. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

She stood there looking at him for several minutes before opening her mouth "You re foolish young pup, you are a werewolf and now a part of this pack yet you still try to walk the path alone. You deny the most basic tenant of our culture 'Pack is family, Pack is one' you don't have to overcome this trial alone. I could have helped you through it pup the easy way but it seems I'll have to do it the hard way." She growled in a voice that filled Remus with terror.

"What do you mean by that?" Remus trembled as he backed up slowly and reached for his wand.

"It means pup I'm going to force the first transformation out of you. It's simple really you transform or I kill you." She finished before she lunged at him with claws drawn.

End

Author's note: Oh no a cliffhanger, you'll have to tune in next time to find out what happens.

On another note readers I'm sorry for the lengthy hiatus but my interests wax and wane I got bored of fan fiction for a while. But I'm back for now anyway and hope to have updated all of my stories by the week's end. Even the Hulk story. Also I would like to note that the idea of "Pack is family, Pack is one" is not my idea but the idea of the wonderful author Nalini Singh and her Psy-Changling book series.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you decide to post a review Flaming is not appreciated but constructive criticism is accepted and welcomed.

Good Night people of the world.


End file.
